Just Once
by yamina-chan
Summary: If there is someone you hate, would you form an aliance with him against someone you hate even more? Not really canon, but not really AU as well. Inspired by ChocoBanana Parfait's "Dissidia Shorts". Can be seen as a compannion FanFiction or stand alone.


**_Authors Note_**

_I got the idea for this story when I read chapter 4 from _ChocoBanana Parfait's** Dissidia Shorts**_, a little collection of Dissidia One Shots. This story takes place after the events in that chapter. You can read this FanFiction without knowing the other one but for those of you who want to know all the details, I suggest that you go ahead and read it =D  
Please leave a comment, I would really like to know if you like this story or not. Also, since English is not my first language, I'd appreciate feedback about that. (Suggestions for rephrasing, pointing out of mistakes and so on. I want to improve after all ^^)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia Final Fantasy or the characters in it._

_

* * *

_

******Just Once**

"I think we should celebrate!"

That sudden statement from Bartz made Zidane and Squall stop and look at their grinning companion.

"Celebrate?" Zidane repeated confused.

"Yup. I think it's a good idea."

"Why do you want to celebrate something all of sudden? And what?"

Bartz shrugged.

"Us, the sun, that rock over there, I don't care. But celebrations are always a cause for high spirit and that's not a bad thing to have."

Squall rolled his eyes.

"I don't think this is a good time."

"Aw, come on Squall! It's so boring! We have already defeated all mannequins in this area and even we, the brave Warriors of Cosmos deserve a break every now and then."

Zidane snickered and nodded in agreement.

"I'm with Bartz on that one. Why not take a break and relax a little?"

"Not relaxing,", Bartz cut in "celebrating!"

Two pairs of eyes turned to Squall. The SEED sighed.

"...Whatever." Bartz eyes lit up.

"Is that a yes?"

"No, it's a no."

"You are no fun!" The mime pouted which caused Squall to roll his eyes again.

"Yeah", Zidane agreed. "And at least in this area we have a somewhat normal sky, it would be a good choice to do something of that sort." The blond Genome tilted his head and looked up to watch the clouds. All of sudden he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye and leaped to the side yelling "Look out!"

Squall and Bartz whirled around, weapons already in their hands but both of them disappeared in a flash of light.

"Guys!" Zidane jumped to his feat, shocked.

"My, it would seem I missed one, what a shame", came a voice from above that Zidane knew all to well. Angrily he looked up again.

"Kuja! You..." He paused. Blinked. "What the hell happened to your hair?"

"That's none of your business!" the other replied angrily.

It certainly was a sight one would not see often. There, about ten foot in the air, was Kuja gracefully floating and staring down on the younger Genome. However, what made the sight so unusual was the state of Kujas hair. The normally silky and fine headdress had changed into something that resembled a lion's mane with the hair sticking out in every way. Zidane couldn't help but stare at his brother with open mouth until he burst into laughter. Kuja clenched his fists.

"Stop that now, or I will personally be responsible for your decease!"

Zidane paused a moment as if to consider the menace but then suddenly remembered his friends and drew his weapons.

"What happened with Bartz and Squall? You're responsible for their vanishing, right? What did you do to them?"

"The same thing I intended to do to you, dear little brother, but it seems Fortune favours fools. I have teleported them out of this areal."

"Where are they? Answer me!"

"If they haven't moved yet, they should be in the middle of Order's Sanctuary" came the reply with something that might have been a shrug.

Zidane blinked. "Order's Sanctuary? Why would you want them to be there of all places? What do you plan this time, Kuja?"

The older Genome tried to brush a strand of hair out of his face and growled lowly when that action failed.

"I have no _plans_ involving those pathetic friends of yours, I have a far more important business to take care of. I merely wanted you out of my way."

That comment sparked Zidanes interest and he lowered his weapons.

"That's rather untypical for you. Usually you wouldn't let a chance like this slide."

"Would you rather have me crushing you with the mighty magic I posses? That can be arranged!" A black and red orb appeared above Kujas hand and the mage looked at Zidane with anger in his eyes.

"Hey, no need to freak out, okay? I'm just curious what you'd consider more important." The Genome tilted his head to the side. "And why you'd show up with that crazy hairstyle."

He barely managed to dodge the sudden attack.

"What was that for you jerk?"

"For prying into things that have nothing to do with you. Away you go, before I decide that I can no longer stand your presents. And I swear, if you'll tell anyone about this you _will _be dead the next time we meet."

"Nice and friendly as always, it seams. Is it my fault that you run around, looking like an idiot? Woah! Stop throwing these magic balls at me, dammit!"

"Do not tempt your luck, Zidane", Kuja hissed. "I was going to save my full powers to teach that Clown a lesson he will not forget, not even in death, but I can still deal with you first if you do not leave right now!"

'_Wow, he's pissed_' were Zidanes first thoughts upon hearing that. He meant to say that but instead found himself asking another question. "Clown? Are you talking about that mad Kefka guy?"

A dangerous glint appeared in Kujas eyes. "Did you see him?" He disappeared then but at appeared in front of Zidane not even half a second later and grabbed the collar of the younger Genomes jacked. "Where is he?"

"How am I supposed to know where that douchebag is?" Zidane shot back, freeing himself from Kujas grasp, surprised at the physical strength the other had shown and cursing himself for getting surprised by Kujas Teleport. He hadn't even seen him cast that spell. Then he remembered what Kuja had said.

"So you're looking for Kefka with the intention of beating that guy up? Why that?"

Kuja raised an eyebrow "And why should I answer to that question of yours?"

"Because I know you love to talk about your plans. So? I'm actually willing to listen this time so go ahead."

"I do not have to justify my actions to you."

"The hell Kuja? The one time I _ask_ you to tell me something you decide to be quiet when you won't shut up every other time? Okay, if you want to have it that way, fine. Then let me guess. Is he responsible for that new hair-do of yours?" If looks could kill, Zidane was sure he'd be dead now, or at least have some life threatening wounds. "I take that as a yes. What did he do? Did he put a curse on you or something?"

The other closed his eyes, obviously trying to stay calm.

"If it would have been a curse, I would have been able to break it. That pathetic excuse of a clown messed with our water. When I tried to wash my hair this happened!"

Kuja picked on a part of his hair and made a face as if he had just fell face first into a dunghill. Zidane smirked.

"Is that why you teleported Bartz and Squall out of here? So that they won't see you like this? He, I had no idea that you're the type that hides cowardly."

The elder Genome made a sound of indignation.

"I am NOT hiding from anyone! I just have no intention of running into someone like this! That is something totally different!"

"It's the same result though."

"I don't have time for this nonsense. Now, if you excuse me: I still have to go and find that moron. I will personally burn him to ashes once I find him!"

"Wait", Zidane said while quickly grabbing Kuja by the whist. "I don't think I can let you leave already."

The mage glared at his younger brother. "Let go of me. NOW!"

"I just need to make sure."

"Would you mind explaining yourself? I can not enter that little mind of yours and read your thoughts."

"Glad to hear this, because you'd be much more trouble if you could pull that off. I just want to make sure if you're just going to burn him or the entire place. I mean, you've already destroyed a world..."

"I can control my actions very well, thank you! Even though an outrageous act like this would deserve an inferno of beauty to make amends for the harm done."

"Growing up together with you sure would have been a a lot of fun."

That sudden statement seemed to catch Kuja totally of guard, so that Zidane not only had the privilege of seeing a Kuja with a laughable hairstyle but also a Kuja that looked taken aback and with a rather comical confusion visible on his face.

"Wha- What did you say?"

"If you're getting so angry just about a slightly funny hairstyle, I'm sure I would have loved to play pranks on you." Zidane smirked again as Kuja yanked his hand free.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm not there for your amusement!"

"Ah, come on. That's what little brothers do."

"Be aware _little brother_ that your comments might lead to the destruction of _this_ place, including _your_ destruction as well!"

"Sorry Kuja, but it's kinda hard to take your threatening serious with an hairdo like that."

Kuja looked ready to kill the other right then but the attack never came. Instead and to Zidanes utter surprise his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Go ahead, mock me as much as you want. I deserve it, seeing the pathetic state I am in at the moment. Beauty torn apart and replaced with straw, unable to strike fear in my enemy's heart. Here, under this sun, lays my defeat."

Kuja raised his hands towards the sky and Zidane groaned annoyed.

"Do you always have to be so melodramatic? Besides, you know that you're quoting something from the phoenix tales, right? In case you forgot: I am part of the most famous theater group in Lindblum."

"Part of a bunch of thieves, you mean. And yes, I am well aware of that."

"Of me being an actor or of you being melodramatic?"

Kuja didn't even bother to answer to that.

After a brief moment of silence Zidane scratched the back of his head and then loosened the waterskin he was carrying.

"All right, sit down."

"I am not taking orders from you!"

"Shut up, I'm going to help you."

Kuja frowned.

"You? Help _me_?"

Zidane nodded and and pulled out a comb out of his pocked that showed the crest of Alexandria. "Yup. I'm going to do something about that stylish headdress of yours. And before you ask: I can't really have you running around like that. Bartz makes enough fun of me because of you as it is. I don't even want to imagine what he'd be like if he would see you with 'that'. You see? I just do it for my own sake."

Zidane grinned and Kujas frown depend.

"I do not need your help."

"Well, it's either that or looking like a dandelion. Your choice."

Kuja bit his lip and then extended his hand towards Zidane.

"Give me that comb."

"What? No way! It's a present from Garnet, I'm not letting anyone else touch it!"

For the first time that day a smile appeared on Kujas face.

"Now you're not only protecting your friends but their belongings as well? Dear brother, I think you are starting to develop a complex of some sort."

"Just shut up already and sit down. You're taller then me and unlike you, I can't float."

The silver haired Genome did as he was told, still with a smug smile on his face. That changed however as Zidane emptied the waterskin above his head. Kuja yelped in surprise an then glared at Zidane.

"You!"

"What? Your hair has to be wet if we want to get it back into shape."

"You could have warned me at least!"

"Consider it revenge for teleporting the others away from here just when we wanted to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Zidane nodded. "What were you going to celebrate?" the older asked with a hint of curiosity now in his voice. Zidane shrugged.

"Dunno, we hadn't decided on that yet. We were still convincing Squall to do it. Bartz suggested celebrating the Sun or one of the rocks here, for example. Don't ask me which one though."

Kuja blinked.

"You are weird."

"Look who's talking! Now straighten your head, I can't comb your hair like this."

They fell silent after that. While Zidane tried to tame Kujas hair he wondered what the others would say if they would see them right now. '_Probably ask me if I've gone insane_', he mused. '_He's our enemy, after all. I shouldn't be helping him. What makes me even sure he said the truth?_' Frowning he tried to brush an especially persistent wisp of hair back into place. '_This, I suppose. He would never willingly have done something to his hair. It would ruin his oh so handsome image._'

The Genome suppressed the urge to chuckle.

"What does he say? That friend of yours."

"Hu?" Zidane hadn't expected Kuja to talk. "What do you mean?"

"You mentioned earlier that one of your friends makes fun of you because of me."

"Oh, that", was all that Zidane could say. "Wait, why do you ask? Do you wanna know if he insulted you enough for you to pay him a visit too, like Kefka?"

"Maybe."

"You can forget that, then. I-"

"Or maybe not?" Kuja cut him of. "Who knows. Maybe I was just worried about what my beloved brother had to go through?"

"Yeah. Sure." Zidane shook his head.

No other word was spoken until Zidane announced that he was done with combing. Kuja stood up and touched his hair that now flowed down his back like it usually did. It was still wet, but aside from that nothing was left to prove the existence of the hairdo he had arrived with.

"Splendid! Oh that wonderful shine, that incredible beauty. Ah, finally my hair is worthy for someone like me again!"

Zidane rolled his eyes. "You're welcome, you didn't have to thank me, really!"

Kuja chuckled upon hearing this, but it was not the confident and arrogant kind that Zidane had heard so often.

"I suppose you deserve my thanks for it would have taken me much longer to be my usual self again if I had to find a spring first. I thank you for your assistance."

Kuja bowed gracefully in a way that would impress every noble be it Count, Duke or Monarch. Zidane simply snorted at this mockery.

"I really think you have missed your calling. You should have become an actor in a theater, like me, seeing as you like it so much." Then his eyes grew wide. "Holy crap! I just realized that we have something in common!" Zidane looked at the elder Genome with surprise, shocked at his own discovery. Kuja shook his head.

"Please don't tell me you have not noticed that until now."

"I never thought about it that way. Wow... We actually have something in common, I still can't believe it. I never thought that you and I...I mean, we never had...we never agreed...It's just...wow."

"Are you finished now?"

"I think so. -Hey, did you notice that we are actually having somewhat of a normal conversation at the moment?" Kuja just looked at him and Zidane scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Stupid question, hm?"

"Indeed."

"Okay, this one is going to be better: What would you say if we return Kefkas favor with the prank and play one on him?"

Kuja gave him a strange look then.

"Zidane, I think you are forgetting something: You and I are enemy's."

"So what? We're kinda brothers too. Can't we work together at least once? I bet you have never played a prank on someone before. I promise: they're fun! Besides: I can't stand Kefka and I still have to settle a score with him."

Kuja seemed to think about it for a while.

"Just once", he said finally. Zidane nodded.

"Just once."

* * *

"Will you be quiet already! It's not an easy task to hide your presence as it is, but if you are to keep giggling they will find out for sure!"

"Sorry! But...You should have told me that the others had also a new hairstyle. Did you see Ultimecia? She has an Afro. A frigging Afro!"

More giggling. Kuja groaned. Bringing Zidane with him to the hideout of Chaos' warriors had to be the baddest idea he ever had.

Oh. Right. It wasn't his idea.

It was Zidanes.

"Just shut up, will you! If the _Silence_ spell wouldn't cancel the _Invisible_ spell out, I would cast it on you right now. Do you want to be found by one of these fools?"

"All right, all right. I got it. But you have to admit that she looked hilarious! Okay, where is Kefkas room?"

"Over there. And now be quiet."

Kuja started walking down the hallway and Zidane quickly followed behind. They had almost reached their destination when suddenly an other door opened and they stood face to helmet with Golbez. Zidane flinched and tried to hide behind Kuja who accepted that with a frown. Did Zidane not trust his spell? Even if he didn't trust him, he should at least know that his magic was powerful.

"Kuja", said Golbez after a moment. "What are you doing?"

"My, dear Golbez. I am merely on my way to my room. I have been outside for quite a while and I thought it would be time for me to return to this ugly place so that there would at least be one person of beauty present in these dilapidated halls."

There was an other moment of silence until Golbez spoke again.

"You play a dangerous game."

"You worry about me? I am flattered but I ensure you there is no need for it. Worry about yourself and your own plans."

"I will leave you to _your_ plans then. Just be careful not to draw more attention then you want."

Without so much as a second glance Golbez passed the two Genomes and left the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight Zidane slumped to the floor.

"I think he noticed me", he whispered. "I felt like he was looking at me."

"Don't be a bigger fool then you already are, he can not see you. My spell protects you from the eye, with the exception of myself since I was the one who used it on you."

"You sure?"

"Just get up, we don't have an endless amount of time."

Seconds later they faced Kefkas door. A quick try proved what Kuja had already guessed: the door was locked.

"Your turn Zidane."

He didn't need to be told twice. The elder Genome watched with interest as younger worked with the lock.

"It's open", Zidane told him after a moment and smirked. "That was a total no-brainer."

"Well, then it was perfect for you."

"Very funny. Now let's get in."

Kuja had expected the room to be covered with all kind of stupid stuff but apparently Kefka hadn't bothered to do something with it. All he could see was a bed, a chest and...

"A plush Cactuar? Kuja, tell me that you see that too!"

"I do. My my, I had no idea Kefka was still playing with dolls."

Zidane crossed the room and picked the doll up.

"Ouch! That thing has real needles!"

Kuja rolled his eyes. "Why not use your eyes before you touch something? Leave that, we're not here to play. Here, hold that bucket, I'll cast _Water_."

The mage focused a moment and a small bubble of water appeared between his hands. Kuja directed into the bucket without problem and let grow then until the water reached the top. Zidane grined.

"Okay, now the fun part. We have to put it up there on the door."

"Not so fast, Zidane. I am not done yet." Kuja focused again and then he smiled. "No you can put it up there."

"I see no difference. What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I merely added a little curse to the water. Be careful that you don't touch it."

"What curse?", Zidane asked when they both suddenly heard a laugh that sounded outright maniac not far away from the room they were in. Kuja felt a swearword on his lips. They had forgotten to watch if someone would come. Zidane swiftly climbed up the chest and placed the bucket on the door. But how were they supposed to get out? _Teleport_ didn't work inside here. After all, no one trusted each other enough to let them suddenly appear where ever they wanted.

"Quick, come here", Kuja said just loud enough for Zidane to hear him. The younger one was on his side in an instant. "I will cast the _Invisible_ spell on both of us. It is really difficult to do it with more then one person so you need to give me your hand and stay close!" Zidane nodded and Kuja used the spell. Just in time.

Both Genomes held their breath when they saw a pale hand reach for the doorknob and freeze. Kefka had noticed that something was amiss. Kuja felt his heart beating faster then it had in a long time.

"Who was in my room?" Kefka didn't sound very pleased with his discovery. Kuja felt the grip on his hand tighten and unknowingly he returned the gesture.

Then everything happened very quick. Kefka rushed in the room, throwing the door wide open. The water bucket fell and with a big SPLASH it made sure that Kefka was wet from top to toe. The Chaos warrior let out a high pitched cry of shock and then he went down like flies.

For some seconds Kuja just looked at the place were Kefka stood just a moment ago and tried to calm himself. Then he looked down and a smile of satisfaction appeared on his face. He turned his face to look at Zidane who stared back at him with a mix of fear and amusement. Kuja guessed that he had a similar look on his own face.

He mouthed 'Let's get out' and Zidane nodded. Both left the room as quick and quiet as possible, already hearing steps coming in their direction. Kuja hold the Invisible spell until they reached the outside. He felt tired after using it for such a long time but it had defiantly been worth it.

He heard Zidane giggle. Again. He didn't mind this time.

"You...you turned him into an oglop."

"Yes. That should keep him out of mischief for a while."

"He looked so...stupid!"

"Yes." The silver haired Genome chuckled. "Yes, he did."

"Did you learn that from Lady Hilda by any chance?"

"Indeed. She told me about it, but I don't think she knew I understood it good enough to use it myself. In fact, I never intended to do it until now."

Zidane grinned.

"That actually worked rather well, seeing as we haven't worked together before."

"_Well_? Did you forget all the trouble we had?"

"No, but it could have been worse."

"I suppose. Anyway, we archived what we wanted to, so you had better go now."

Zidanes grin faded.

"Back to enemy's, huh?"

"You knew that from the start. This was a single occurrence."

"Right. Oh, well...it was fun though. If you ever decide to ditch all these creepy guys we can repeat that, if you want."

Kuja used Teleport on Zidane before the other Genome could come up with more nonsense. He felt Zidanes hand disappear in his and it was then that he realized that they hadn't let go even after he had broken the spell. He grimaced.

"Still, he was right with one thing. It was fun."

Smiling Kuja went back inside to 'discover' just as everyone else what had happened to Kefka.

* * *

"Ouch...You could at least have bothered to answer Kuja", Zidane mumbled at he stood up. Kuja had simply teleported him back to where they had meet earlier the day. Zidane looked at his hand. He could still feel the cool and slender fingers of his brother.

"Ah damn, I'm acting stupid again. He'll probably try to kill me again the next time we meet. Better I forget today as quick as possible."

"Hey! Zidane!"

Surprised the Genome turned around to see Bartz and Squall running towards him. Well, Bartz was running, Squall was walking.

"Hey guys! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine. What about you? Are you still in one piece? We were scarred stiff when we found out we were suddenly somewhere else and you weren't with us. What happened? Did someone attack you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. But I have an idea. Now that we're back together, how about celebrating that?"


End file.
